Sirius Black to Harry Potter
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: Harry visits his Gringotts vault after DH. He finds a key to another vault and an envelope of letters Sirius Black wrote to him from Azkaban. This begins his story of his posto-war life. Locked door at Twelve Grimmauld Place are opened. Pensieves are found and viewed. WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE. Howver details of the abuse are not decribed.
1. The Letters

The Letters

(A/N) Originally a one shot on letters Sirius Black wrote to Harry Potter from Azkaban. The goblins were instructed to put the letters into Harry's vault on his 17th birthday. It was received favourably so chapters have been added.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and his world belong to J K Rowling.

After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter paid a visit to his vault. He found a key to another vault and a letter from Sirius Black.

"Dear Harry,

As you are reading this I am assuming I am dead. After I was made your godfather, until such time as I had heirs, I made you my sole heir and all that was mine is now yours. The goblins were instructed to place this key and letter in your vault on your seventeenth birthday. Inside the envelope is the magical deed to Twelve Grimmauld Place, this letter, and some pictures.

Harry, I trust you will use my wealth well.

You need to know the truth about me. You have probably been told I betrayed your parents but it was another Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. I know he is believed dead and was awarded a posthumous Order of Merlin. Pettigrew is probably still alive and if so he is a very dangerous Death Eater.

It was he who killed the twelve Muggles, faked his own death and he who betrayed your parents. I went after him thinking you were also dead and then I found Hagrid removing you from the blown out house and taking you away.

I don't know who will be alive when you are seventeen. Mr. Bartemius Crouch I do believe means well but he has sunken to the level of Death Eaters. His Aurors are encouraged to use all three Unforgivable Curses and some have so little integrity they simply use the Killing Curse on anyone they are sent to fetch. I hear rumors that an Auror killed the brother of your Uncle Vernon Dursley and if that is the case your childhood must have been awful.

I have Owled Professor Dumbledore from here at Azkaban, He does not approve of Mr. Crouch's methods. I have proclaimed my innocence and the danger of Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately Albus Dumbledore is believing what he is told and is not attempting to secure me a trial. He did grant me the request that this letter, key and deed be delivered to your vault on your seventeenth birthday.

Without it my wealth will fall into the hands of the Malfoy family and not only do they not deserve it, they have plenty of their own wealth. Unless they change they will probably die here.

I do not know how long I will live. Prisoners here usually do not last over a year. Harry do what you can to reform this prison. Get the Dementors taken out. They cause most of the prisoners to die within a year and some go insane in only a few weeks. Many of them lose the will to live, stop eating and starve. Dementors take away all your happy memories but I have a memory that I am innocent and they cannot take that.

A little wizarding law: Because I was never tried I am still technically a prisoner awaiting trial and if I die that way I am unconvicted. I've checked the law. If a man dies awaiting trial it is the same as if he dies unarrested and the Ministry must release his assets to his designated heirs. The Ministry may claim that I am a convicted Death Eater but that is not legally correct. The Ministry is not terribly fond of the Malfoys. They'd just as soon you get my fortune as them.

I have been in Azkaban for over three years so as I am writing this you are four and probably living an unhappy childhood. Petunia will be cold to you but my real worry is your Uncle Vernon. He and his sister Marjory are the most unpleasant Muggles I've ever met and for a pureblood I've met a lot of Muggles. Vernon was saying foul things about your mother and I finally told him to say no more in my presence.

I know Petunia is afraid of Vernon and I know she married the scum bag to get back at her parents. They were not cruel to her but they should have given Petunia a little more attention. Petunia's parents were murdered by Death Eaters and that didn't help. Petunia knows what wizards are capable of.

I will close my letter. If I continue to live I will try to send a few more letters for your packet. Goodbye for now, my beloved Godson!

Sirius Black"

There was a second letter.

"Dear Harry,

I have been at Azkaban for over five years. Your magic is beginning to show as accidental magic. This will drive your uncle crazy. He's a biggotted angry man and he is not kind to your Aunt Petunia. I hear he has a son named Dudley.

A Death Eater prisoner told me that he and several others attempted to enter your Little Whinging Home but were held out by some unknown magic. They were arrested by Muggle police and turned over to the Secret Service which turned them over to the Aurors. They were tried and sent here. I think there is some old magic between your aunt and you because your mother gave her life for you and because you and your aunt are blood relatives. Old magic is not well understood but it is powerful.

I've feared for them and you and had nightmares of Death Eater attacks on your home. Now I know this will never happen. Try and keep your cousin out of trouble.

The Death Eaters are after the family you are with. No statement of they didn't want you will deter them. Your Muggle family is marked for death.

Take care of them even though they do not deserve it.

your loving godfather,

Sirius"

There was another letter.

"Dear Harry,

I've been in Azkaban for ten years and you are entering Hogwarts. I do not know what house you will be in but I hope it is Gryffindor. Regardless of the house it is important that you walk on the side of the light. This will be harder if you go to Slytherin but it will not be impossible. There are many Slytherins who choose to walk on the side of the light. They are rather a quiet group but their resolve is firm. They stick together. Particularly if you are in Slytherin go everywhere in groups of two or more with those who choose the side of light.

Some will reject you because you are a half blood but be proud of that heritage. Those who think purebloods are better usually, though not always, stick to the dark side.

Good luck my godson,

Sirius"

There was a note from Dumbledore,

"Dear Harry,

You are eight now and I'm sorry about your suffering. We have warned Vernon and Petunia several times. Today Arthur Weasley caught Petunia whipping you in the back yard. He made her stop and send you in the house and then he spent and hour and a half lecturing her and she promised to be kinder. If the abuse continues, I will threaten your aunt and uncle with Azkaban and if that fails I'll give them a guided tour of Azkaban. If that fails to put the fear of God into them I'll have no choice but to remove you, but I'll see they also lose Dudley in that event.

When your mother died she gave you some magical protection which is continued as long as you and Petunia call the same house home even if it is only three weeks a year. If it were not for that you would not be there.

Though I believe Sirius Black to be guilty I have allowed him to bequeath his fortune to you and not let it fall to the Malfoys who already have plenty.

Please don't think badly of me,

Albus Dumbledore"

Also enclosed was the deed to Twelve Grimmauld Place and some pictures of the Original Order of the Phoenix when they were in Hogwarts.

Harry examined Sirius's vault and found it was loaded with gold galleons.

He took the letters from Sirius to a Muggle photocopier and had some parchment like copies made.

He put the originals and some of the copies in his house at Twelve Grimmauld Place.

He took three copies of each letter to the Ministry of Magic where he was just starting as an Auror. He gave copies off the letters to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, filed copies at Auror Headquarters and with the International Confederation of Wizards.

Kingsley later visited Harry wiping his eyes.

"I think we should arrest the Dursleys for abusing and neglecting an Underage wizard. I visited the Muggle school you attended. They talked good and plenty and feel guilty themselves. I know the Dursleys are Muggles but I cannot excuse their treatment of you," said Kingsley.

"No," said Harry. "They've just come out of hiding and they are sorry they behaved so badly, at least Dudley and his mother are. If Uncle Vernon isn't sorry, Azkaban won't help. Please leave them be. We've all had a hard war."

"Alright if you're sure, you take care of this," said Kingsley.

He laid a letter from the Muggle Prime Minister on Harry's desk. It gave Kingsley permission to arrest and try the Dursleys and sentence them to up to one year in Azkaban with the condition that Dementors were kept away from them.


	2. Aunt Petunia

Aunt Petunia

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

(A/N) This was going to be a one shot but someone wanted to read more and I thought why not so Harry and his Aunt are going to have a talk in Little Whinging. Enjoy.

The next day Kingsley told Harry the Dursleys were back at 4 Privet Drive and Aunt Petunia wanted to talk with him so he called her on a Muggle telephone.

Dudley answered and got Aunt Petunia.

"Hello, Harry, could we chat at the Cafe in Little Whinging? The one by the playground?" asked Aunt Petunia. "I want to talk to you alone."

"Sure!" said Harry. "How was hiding?"

"Hestia and Dedalus tried to be sweet to us. I came around after a few days, Dudley was listening to Potterwatch with Dedalus. Vernon was kind of a hard head. He warmed up toward the end. Dudley was reading about Severus Snape in a book. I blew up at Dudley and threw the book and Hestia repaired in."

"Aunt Petunia we'll talk about it at the Cafe! I will come!" said Harry.

"You're not mad are you?" asked aunt Petunia.

"No way," said Harry, "but I've just been handed and extra piece of work so I need to go."

It was a lie but he need to get Aunt Petunia off the telephone. He had accidentally lead her into talking about wizards. He had enough Muggle street sense to know someone could be listening. He thought of Mad Eye's "Constant vigilance!" as he walked away from the telephone.

Then he thought of how the wizard he thought was Mad Eye had actually been Barty Crouch Jr. Barty could have taught NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts. Barty had wasted his life on the Death Eaters and been kissed by a Dementor. Barty had grown up with very little love. He'd turned to the Death Eaters Voldemort had destroyed him.

A few days later Harry put on nice Muggle clothes and went to the café in Little Whinging. He sat down to tea with Aunt Petunia. He cast silencing Charms around them.

"Lily always used to do that when we talked about her world," said Aunt Petunia and smiled. "I was a terrible step mother and I'm sorry."

"I do appreciate that but it's spilt potion," said Harry.

"That's where your wrong, Harry. It is not split potion or water under the bridge. I made mistakes and I don't want you to ever repeat them. You know how it hurt you. Promise me that you will love every child that comes to your household even if that child is a Muggle, a Squib or some Death Eater's kid."

"I will," said Harry and tears ran down his face. Aunt Petunia wiped his eyes as he cried.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Harry," sobbed Petunia "Lily I'm so sorry!"

Putunia sobbed for a minute.

"Aunt Petunia tell me what happened while you were in hiding," said Harry.

"I started out with all of us feeling lost and in a strange world. Dudley missed the TV but soon he started to read books. One time he was reading a potions book and ran into an article about Severus Snape. I noticed it and threw the book. Hestia repaired it. I told her I was sorry and explained my problems with Severus. He was a bit rowdy. We all grew up in Cokeworth. Severus lived down on Spinner's End a place with a poor reputation. He did his best to explain to Lily she was a witch and he was a wizard. Lily was at first shocked and then fascinated," said Petunia.

"Severus could by an annoying boy. He was neglected like you and was a powerful little wizard. I wanted to go to Hogwarts, too. I was told I couldn't do the coarse work. It made me very angry. I was horrible to Lily. I was glad when she dumped Severus. I did not like your father but oh how I hated Severus! He became a Death Eater didn't he?" asked Petunia.

"For a short time," said Harry. "When he found out that my parents were marked for death he contacted Professor Dumbledore and had they went into hiding. Severus pretended to be a Death Eater right up to the night he died," said Harry. "While he was alive I hated him. It was part of his cover I suppose."

"So anyway what happened after Dudley had the book taken away?" asked Harry.

"Eventually I let him read it again. It went on past Snape and described potions that could be made without the use of magic. Dudley made some of them. It kept him out of trouble as they were harmless. He and Dedalus kept listening to that confounded wireless. I listened a few times."

"During the Battle of Hogwarts Potterwatch came on without a password. I heard you it as you were planning in the Great Hall on to the Death of Voldemort. We all thought you were dead and I remember Neville Longbottom's speech. We were crying like kids, even Vernon. Neville's speech gave us some courage. Then when you turned out to be alive we all got very excited."

"I was scared Molly was going to get it. We were glad when Bellatrix was dead. I heard Voldemort's last struggle. Then it was over. Most of us Muggles never knew it. We were kept in hiding a few weeks more."

"Your godfather would have been proud. I can remember when he escaped and it was on our television. I knew who Black was and like the wizards thought he had betrayed your parents," said Petunia.

Harry brought out copies of the letters Sirius had written in Azkaban.

"These are photocopies made to look like parchment. Each letter is on file at the Ministry of Magic," said Harry "When I was six some Death Eaters tried to enter your house but they couldn't. The local police arrested them and they ended up thrown into Azkaban. It's in Sirius's second letter. Were you aware of it?"

"Yes," said Petunia, "I saw them and Vernon called the police. We watched them carted away. We put in stronger locks. The police said they could not understand how they weren't able to get in. I explained to Vernon what they were. I explained we were safe. He felt scared for several days."

"Dumbledore did visit the winter after you came when I was alone with you and Dudley. He explained the old magic. I wish he'd have told me how to call the Accidental Magic reversal Squad. When Marge was put right I finally found out how. I made Minister Fudge tell me."

"Did you get them after Arthur was there?" asked Harry.

"I didn't need to, Arthur fixed everything, including Dudley, walked out on the lawn and disappeared with a crack. I knew what had happened because Lily did it a few times," said Petunia.

"So what happened after it was over?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"I crept to my dorm and fell asleep," said Harry. "I was going to go to the Burrow, the Weasley home, over the summer and go back to school on September first," said Harry.

"Our new Minister of Magic called me in after a few days and asked me to become an Aurora immediately. When I said yes he handed me my uniform. I was to put it on right away. I went back to Gryffindor tower and a little later I arrested Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle. Each got a short Azkaban sentence. I took them there. The Dementors have been permanently sacked. They're not being tormented by them."

"Pansy made a fuss but Goyle was quiet. Because they are barely overage they got light sentences. Pansy was the girl who yelled for everyone to seize me and hand me over to Voldemort. Goyle was delighting in torturing students for Amycus Carrow."

"Who's Amycus?" asked Petunia.

"One of our favorite Death Eaters to hate. He spit in Professor McGonagall's face and I gave him a hard Cruciatus Curse. He rose up into the air. Professor McGonagall used magic to tie him up," He spent the Battle of Hogwarts tied up in Ravenclaw Towers and then he went to Azkaban!" said Harry.

"Harry, you didn't use an Unforgivable?" exclaimed Aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia what we went through was all out war. I did what I had to do!" said Harry.

Harry was a bit surprized at Aunt Petunia's reaction to his use of the Cruciatus Curse. He could see Uncle Vernon and Dudley coming. He let down the silencing charms.

"Potter! I've got you now!" said Uncle Vernon in mock rage. "Why don't we go to the house and talk a while?"

What are you doing asked Vernon on the way to his house.

Harry took out his Auror badge. "I arrest Death Eaters and other wizarding criminals. I'm an Auror, a real one."

"So you're a cop!" said Dudley. "If you ever need me call this number. It's the Grangers. They're Muggles like you but their daughter, Hermione, is like me. As soon as she finishes school, she will go to work for the Ministry."

They entered 4 Privet Drive Everything was the same as when they left except Aunt Petunia was replanting much of her garden.


	3. Twelve Grimmauld Place

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N You might also like Flight to Durmstrang.

Chapter Summary: Harry decides to keep Twelve Grimmauld Place and discovers secrets there. He also discusses some declassified information about the war with Voldemort. Harry looks into the Pensieve of Phineas Negellus Black.

Harry Potter at had decided to Keep Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was strategically located, being near both the Ministry of Magic and Kings Cross. He could walk to either place easily. It was not going to be where he raised his family. He would buy another home with Ginny or whomever he married. He thought he would ask Ginny to be his wife but she still had a year of school. Harry had time to sort out his feelings.

To make the house safe, Hermione and Professor Flitwick had removed all the protective Charms from the house at two in the morning and then recast them. The house was under the Fidelius Charm and Harry was the secret keeper. The Muggles were sleeping and were not aware of the brief reappearance of Twelve Grimmauld Place. Professor Flitwick, being part goblin, added two goblin spells to make the house safer.

The Weasleys had done much in the summer before Harry's fifth year. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were coming over to help him set the house in order.

After Hermione had Side-Along-Apparated Harry and Ron away almost a year ago, the Death Eaters had shown little interest in the house. Yaxley had seen that no one was there any longer. Kreacher had fled to the Hogwarts kitchens. Death Eaters had been posted there but after a month lost interest and had judged correctly that the golden trio would never come back. The house was abandoned. Damage was minimal. The Death Eaters had eaten all the food but it would have gone bad and made a mess.

Bill Weasley was came in the afternoon to remove as many of the permanent sticking Charms as possible. He succeeded in getting the Muggle women in bikinis off the wall in Sirius's room. He also unstuck the old Gryffindor banners. Harry hung new Gryffindor banners but without a permanent sticking Charm. Bill was not able to get the Picture of Mrs. Black down. However he did open several rooms no one had been able to open. The rooms were loaded with artifacts.

There were a number of books on Magic and other subjects. Much of what Phineas Negellus Black had done as a headmaster of Hogwarts was found. It included boxes of disciplinary action similar to those in Filch's office. Phineas had been hated as a headmaster and Harry saw why. Punishments had included canings and floggings. Some parents had taken their children out of school. Finally the Ministry had found it necessary to restrain Phineas from some of his harsher punishments.

Phineas had favored restricting enrollment at Hogwarts to purebloods. He wanted to build a second school for half bloods and Muggle-borns. The Ministry, realizing that only a fourth of the students were purebloods, said a new and smaller school should be built for purebloods since there were fewer of them. Phineas wanted Hogwarts for purebloods. He ended up dropping his demand.

Except for the flaws of cruelty and obsession with blood status, which were more accepted in Phineas's day, Phineas had been a brilliant wizard. He had taught just about every subject, except Muggle studies. He'd left that to be taught by Muggle-borns saying they knew more about that world than he did.

It would take Harry a long time to sort through the contents of the newly opened rooms. He found a blue pensive full of thoughts from Phineas's time. He would look into it later.

The day was ending. Hermione burrowed a few of the books for "light reading" as she called it. Harry went to the Burrow with his friends for the evening.

"I am the Gryffindor captain and seeker," said Ginny. "I hope that's okay with the youngest Auror."

"I can't arrest Death Eaters and other dark wizards and fly around chasing the Golden Snitch", said Harry. "We worked hard for our freedom and we still have dangerous wizards to round-up and put into Azkaban. If we do not do this we'll have the whole menace again with a new dark lord. Kingsley did not have to sell me on that. I already knew it. It is not recorded well but I went to Durmstrang after Umbridge broke up Dumbledore's Army to get away from Umbridge. I came back for OWLs and got into the Battle of the Department of Mysteries."

"Most of the people writing books on me missed that little tidbit," said Harry. "I learned about the Dark Lord of the continent, Gellert Grindelwald. He was in colusion with some of the enemy Muggle Governments in World War II. The war came to an end in Europe shortly after Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. Tom Riddle was just finishing up at Hogwarts."

"After the war the Continental Magical governments took steps to make sure no new Grindelwalds arose. That's part of why there was little Death Eater activity on the Continent. The Aurors on the Continent grabbed the few that came there and they are at Nuremgard."

"Harry, where did the Death Eaters go outside of England?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"France is nearby and there were some Snatcher gangs and squads of Death Eaters there," said Harry. "The Snatchers were looking for people who had fled Great Britain while the Death Eater squads were testing the French resistance. They made some headway into France but once they crossed the Rhine the whole Continent went after them and they had to retreat. The Snatchers stayed in France and concentrated on wizards who went there to get away from Voldemort."

"Late in the war, the Snatchers started to grab Muggle children and turn them in to the Voldemort Ministry as Muggle-borns for gold. That almost caused a war with the Muggle governments on the Continent. We almost had a third world war started by Voldemort."

"The Snatchers were pulled and the children they had taken were returned by Thicknesse's Aurors after they had been Obliviated. It was hushed up in the wizarding world until the other today. It will remain top-secret in the Muggle world. For now, Hermione, do not tell your parents this. What I am telling you stays in the wizarding world"

"In Ireland the Death Eaters made good headway until they ran into some stubborn magical clans. The clans killed many of them and the rest withdrew."

"In the United States they tried to recruit American wizards in New York City to be Death Eaters but they had little success. So many of them got arrested that the rest fled back to England."

"Voldemort rarely went abroad, except in his pursuit of the Elder Wand. He murdered Grindelwald in the Nuremgard Prison, murdered Gregoravitch and killed anyone he questioned to cover up his presence on the Continent."

When Harry got home he had a look at some of Phineas Negellus Black's memories. The first Memory he looked at was indeed interesting. He was speaking with a student named Grindelwald, not Gellert but another Grindelwald, perhaps Gellert's father.

"Mr. Wolfgang Grindelwald, the restricted section of the library is just that, restricted!" yelled Phineas. "I shall have cane you if a teacher finds you there again! Now get up to Ravenclaw tower before I hex you!"

"You keep pronouncing my name wrong. It is _Grindelwald _(Grindelvalt)," protested Wolfgang Grindelwald.

"Mr. Grindelwald, the language of this school in English, not German. I am using valid English pronunciation. If you don't like it transfer to Durmstrang."

"I can't protested Wolfgang. I got expelled from Durmstrang!"

"Make do here or hand over your wand!" said Phineas. "What was it at Durmstrag? I believe the Bulgarian Aurors arrested you. You had gone into the Muggle village, Cruciated a Muggle and taken his money but Mr. Grindelwald, you had plenty then and you have plenty now."

Wolfgang walked out. Phineas looked into the hall.

"Anna Grindelwald, step in please," called Phineas.

"Sit down. You're beautiful and a pureblood but you run around with Mr. Malfoy. I know he is a pureblood but you can do better than a Malfoy. The Malfoys and the Gaunts are the trash of pureblood wizardry. The Malfoys can't stay out of trouble with the Aurors. The Gaunts are lowlife parselmouths," said Phineas.

"The Weasleys, Prewits and Potters are respected pureblood wizards. There are no Blacks your age or I'd recommend you consider one of us."

"The Gaunts are decendents of the Founder of Slytherin House. How can you talk like that about them!" protested Anna. "The Malfoys do not renounce the old ways. Neither do the Blacks. Yet you and the Malfoys fight. I like Mr. Malfoy. Will I marry him? I'll decide when and if he asks, Headmaster," said Anna.

"A Malfoy is apt to end up in Azkaban. Your children deserve better. The Gaunts are stupid, sickly and slow. It would be better to marry a half-blood than a Gaunt!" said Phineas.

"Headmaster, the Weasleys and Prewits are Blood Traitors. They associate with Muggles too much and some marry Mudbloods," said Anna.

"Every wizarding family has is faults and Black Sheep," said Phineas. "I respect you and want the best for you. The final decision is, of course, yours. I'm giving you advice. I've actually called you here to discuss your brother, Wolfgang. I'm trying to keep him out of Azkaban. You came here to help him after his expulsion from Durmstrang?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I came because of my brother. I know he's headed straight to Azkaban if he does not straighten up. You should have caned him! I think he should be taken to Azkaban and shown just what happens there. I know the Dementors destroy the prisoners and they usually do not last past a year. The prison in this country is hideous," said Anna.

"It is cruel, yes, but it keeps the prisoners off innocent wizards and Muggles. I don't like Muggles much nor should I but I still am responsible to protect them from magical harm. We all have that responsibility and if you brother doesn't carry his out he will go to Azkaban," said Phineas.

"I was being courted by a fine Bulgarian wizard, Ivan Krum. He cried when I left. The administration at Durmstrang begged me not to go. Ivan's performance at Quidditch is so bad he is considering giving up the sport," said Anna.

Phineas looked pained like he wanted to cry.

"Miss Anna Grindelwald, I may have done you a disservice to accept you here. The Krum family is well-respected wizarding stock. If Ivan continues to have these experiences and you like him I could invite him to come to Hogwarts. I could give him the best dorm in Slytherin. He could play Quidditch for Slytherin. If the sorting cap sends him to another house he can play Quidditch for that house. Most important you are a good witch and you deserve a good wizard. He may even be able to help with Wolfgang!"

Anna smiled, "I would like that."

"Go on up to Gryffindor tower. I will Owl Durmstrang and Mr. Krum."

Anna left.

Phineas looked out into the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, step in please."

Harry stopped at this point. Phineas wasn't all bad. Phineas was his ancestor. He'd seen much he felt good about and wanted to see more. He picked up a quill. Something valuable was in the Pensieve. He would summarize each visit. Perhaps something of Practical use would be found. He finished his summary felt tired and went to bed is refurbished bedroom. He decided to hang Phineas's portait in his room.

Harry was amazed at how well the thoughts had been preserved. It was without doubt a very high quality Pensieve. Dreariness made Harry sleepy. He put his notes away and went to Sirius's refurbished room. Soon Harry was asleep.


	4. Mr Malfoy

Mr. Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The next morning, much as Harry wanted to look in the Pensieve, he had to go to work. He got up, had bacon and eggs from Kreacher and walked to the Ministry. He got an assignment.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to be on a team to investigate the disappearance of two bodies from the Battle of Hogwarts," said Kingsley. "This is top-secret. The bodies of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Le Strange are missing. I do not want their graves to become shrines. I do not want this information public as it will start rumors. I do want to know what happened to the bodies."

"There is another thing I want investigated and if I am correct we may be able to find the bodies. After Voldemort killed Frank Bryce, Lucius Malfoy posed as a Muggle and bought the Riddle Estate. He has it posted but has done little with it. I believe he has House Elves tending it. Part of the land has been rendered Unplotable. I suspect Lucius did this."

"Bill Weasley and two goblins are going along. In case Lucius makes trouble, I have prepared a search warrant. You are looking for two things. First an Unplotable part and second the bodies of Bellatrix Le Strange and Tom Riddle."

Kingsley then opened his door, "Bill, come in with your two goblin friends!"

Bill and two goblins stepped in. Everyone introduced themselves.

Arthur Weasley, now head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, joined the group. They Portkeyed to the Riddle Estate. The goblins ran special goblin spells. "Here I think!" said one goblin. "The estate was carefully charted after Lucius bought it. The Order of the Phoenix did the charting. They were expecting Lucius to make some part of in Unplotable and hide things."

"NO STOP! IT'S MY LAND!" cried Lucius. He looked worse than he had at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have a warrant from the Minister of Magic to search this estate!" said Arthur.

"It is mine under Muggle law!" said Lucius. "I demand that you leave and call for Muggle authorities to search with a Muggle warrant!"

"We are both wizards. A warrant from the Ministry of Magic enough," said Arthur.

"We will see what the Muggle authorities have to say!" said Lucius and he stormed off!

Harry wished he had a cell phone to call the Minister of Magic.

"Lucius has a big mouth but he would never want to expose our world!" said Arthur. "It's an empty threat."

Lucius Apparted to 4 Privet Drive, grabbed Vernon Dursley and Side-Along-Apparated him to Little Hangleton. He then Confunded Vernon and took him into the pub and got him drunk. Then he did some more spells.

At the Riddle Estate the goblins found what they were looking for. One disappeared and came back. "It's in here!" said a goblin.

"Touch my hand," said the other goblin.

Harry did so and the goblin led him to the missing land. There were two graves, quite fancy. One was marked "TMR" and had a statue of Tom Riddle when he was young on it. The other was marked "Bellatrix Black."

Bill and Arthur joined. Bill and the goblins cast some spells to keep the place open to Aurors.

"It should stay Unplotable!" said Arthur. "We will be able to reach it if we need to. We have found the bodies. We have determined they are buried on a part to the Riddle Estate that has been rendered Unplotable. We'll leave them here."

"Boy!" called a familiar voice. "Boy what are you doing here? You should be home getting dinner!"

Uncle Vernon was staggering, drunk and under a some spells.

"_FINITE INCANTETUM!_" chanted Harry, pointing his wand at his Uncle.

"Harry, how did I get here?" asked Vernon. "What's been done to me?"

"A piece of Malfoy Dark Magic! Come back here Lucius Malfoy!" said Harry.

"Yes, you could arrest me but I don't think you want the world to make a shrine out of the Dark Lord's grave-"

A huge blow from Uncle Vernon sent Lucius sprawling.

"Come on, Uncle Vernon we'll get you sorted out!" said Harry

Arthur, Bill and the goblins Apparated back to the Ministry.

Harry Apparated Uncle Vernon to St. Mungo's where the Healers checked him.

"Nice job there, Harry!" said the Healer. "The spells are gone. He's had a bit much alcohol but we'll give him some anti-hangover potion."

"Try that, Vernon!"

"Tastes okay and I feel pretty good," said Vernon.

"No driving for two days and you can take him home, Harry. He won't get a hangover but he has a lot of alcohol in his system. If he attempts to drive, he'll be arrested. His body has to get rid of the alcohol."

"Take a couple of sick days, Uncle Vernon. Then go back to work as usual," said Harry.

Harry summoned a Ministry car and took Uncle Vernon home.

"Uncle Vernon, give Aunt Petunia your car keys," said Harry. "Aunt Petunia he's been through a bit with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius liquored him up and cast some spells on him. He'll be alright but he is not to drive for two days. He's been checked at St. Mungo's. The spells are gone. Call this number and ask for Hermione if you have a problem. She'll gets in touch with me real fast. If she's out her dad or mum knows about us and will take a message. Don't mention you-know-what over the telephone if you can avoid it. We never know who is listening."

A weasel Patronus appeared. It spoke, "Harry go home for the day and do your report tomorrow. Let me know if your Uncle is alright."

"Lily sometimes sent messages that way all the way from school," said Aunt Petunia. "In one of the she was crying and had just broken up with Severus Snape."

"She was good for my dad," said Harry. "He calmed down and became an Auror. Before he and mum had to go into hiding he had filled his share of cells at Azkaban."

"So he was a cop?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Yes he was and so was mum," said Harry. "She made arrests herself. Sirius Black was also an Auror."

"Do you mind if I send Arthur a message?" asked Harry.

"Go ahead," said Aunt Petunia.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" chanted Harry.

A silver stag appeared.

"Uncle Vernon is safe but is not to drive for two days," said Harry.

The stag shot off for the Burrow.

Harry took the Ministry car back to the Ministry and walked to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry was anxious to look into the Phineas Black Pensieve. Kreacher fixed him a dinner. The potatoes got burned. Kreacher began to punish himself.

"Kreacher I command you not to punish yourself. If you can't fix the potatoes do them over!" said Harry.

"Master is too kind to Kreacher!" said the House Elf.

"No Kreacher, it's alright. Besides you know how mad Hermione would be at me."

"Master Harry, Kreacher must cook new potatoes but we is out of potatoes."

Harry picked up the burned baked potatoes and cut out the burned parts with a pairing knife. He sliced up the good parts and fried them.

"Try some yourself Kreacher," said Harry. "It's a trick I learned from a Muggle."

Harry enjoyed the fried potatoes and then said, "Kreacher I need to buy some potatoes."

"Greens also needs buying, sir and bread," said Kreacher.

Harry went to a Muggle store and stocked up on needed food, paying with Muggle money. When he can home, Kreacher put everything away and Harry dismissed him for the evening.

Harry wanted to look into the Pensive some more. There was another Mr. Malfoy of Phineas's Black's time and he wanted to see what happened between this Malfoy and Phineas Black. Harry was easily able to find where he left of.

"Mr. Malfoy step in please," said Phineas.

A pale blood late teenaged wizard stepped in.

"Mr. Malfoy, your teachers have noticed welts on you. In the hospital wing it was determined that you have been beaten badly. I want the truth! Who beat you over the summer?" demanded Phineas.

"Sir, if I tell you I'll be beaten again!" protested Malfoy.

"No, Mr. Malfoy I will not allow that," said Phineas. "Yes I am hash at times but never have I allowed what has been done to your body. How old are you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sixteen, sir," answered Malfoy.

"When will you be seventeen?" asked Black.

"In March, sir," said Malfoy.

"When the year ends you will be Overage. I know it is a Malfoy tradition to brutally beat their children. You should break that tradition. It is not part of the old way. It is just the Malfoy way. I know our families have fought. That is unfortunate. _Legilimens!_"

Phineas saw brutality in the Malfoy boy's life. He did not look at everything. He released his spell and the Malfoy boy looked angry.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Malfoy, but I simply cannot allow it to continue. You have more potential than your grades show. I'm taking you to the hospital wing and having you healed. You are not going back to Malfoy Manor. We are going to get you started on your own."

Phineas lead the boy to the hospital wing and turned him over to be healed.

He then went to Gryffindor Tower and spoke to a prefect, "Have Miss Grindelwald called, please!"

Anna Grindelwald came down the stairs.

"Miss Grindelwald you should have told me young Malfoy had been beaten. Five points from Gryffindor for your secretiveness and five more for your serious lack of judgement!" said Phineas.

Anna ran up the stairs crying.

Phineas went back to his office. He was composing Owls for Durmstrang and Ivan Krum.

There was shouting in the hall. Wolfgang Grindelwald was pushing and shoving with two Ravenclaw prefects.

"Mr. Grindelwald why are you angry?" asked Phineas.

"You took house points from my sister. You seem to what to control what wizard she sees. She's crying. We may be different but she's family!"

"Your family loyalties are good but I want an opportunity to explain my actions. A wizard your sister has been seeing has been beaten and is in the hospital wing. She did not tell me. She was secretive for one and secondly showed a serious lack of judgment. Come to my office. There is something I wish to show you," said Phineas.

He took Wolfgang into his office and put the memories from the Malfoy boy into the Pensieve. Wolfgang viewed them and what he saw shocked him.

"I think you understand now. You are dismissed Mr. Grindelwald," said Phineas, "but what I have shown you does not leave the office of the Headmaster."

Wolfgang walked away quiet.

"Mr. Weasley, step in please," said Phineas.

"How do you like being Head Boy?"

"It's like being a prefect over all four houses," said Weasley.

"Is it alright to visit the other houses?"

"I was nervous so I first visited Ravenclaw Tower. It has an excellent commons room. Next I went to Hufflepuff and lastly to Slytherin. I've been quite well received in all of them." said Weasley.

"Excellent!" said Phineas.

"Watch over Mr. Malfoy," said Phineas. "He's been beaten. I'm banning his father from the grounds. If he attempts to come on the grounds you are to prevent it by force, even if you have to Hex him. Call the prefects together and tell them the same. You are dismissed."


	5. Phineas Visits Durmstrang

Phineas Visits Durmstrang

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

A week later Harry had some time and his curiosity overwhelmed him. He had the day off and it was raining hard so he decided to spend some time with Phineas Negellus Black's Pensieve.

-OOOOO-

As he began to viewing he found the Durmstrang of Phineas's time with only the central castle. Having been to Durmstrang, Harry knew many more buildings had been added since the time of Phineas Black. Phineas had come to talk with the Highmaster (Headmaster) and with Ivan Krum.

Phineas entered and a student guard asked why he was there in German.

"Phineas Negellus Black, Headmaster of Hogwarts to see Highmaster Karkaroff!" said Phineas.

_"Ich verstehen Sie nicht! Auf Deutch bitte!" _(I cannot you understand you. Please speak German.)

Phineas dusted off his knowledge of German and repeated the request in German.

"I see, but I must take precautions," said the student guard. "Some half-bloods and Muggle-barns are trying to attend this school. We only accept pure blood wizards as was the wish of our founder. Follow me, Highmaster Karkaroff is expecting you."

"Phineas, welcome, Petro Karkaroff!" said a Professor Karkaroff of the past. He looked and sounded a lot like Igor Karkaroff. "I've wanted to see you about a number of things. The movement to admit half-blood and Muggle-born wizards is growing and our founder, Salazar Slytherin, who also helped found Hogwarts, wanted Durmstrang to be a school for pure-bloods and thought the half-bloods and Muggle-borns could go to Hogwarts. I think that with the winds of change we will admit at least half-bloods in time. I wanted to go abroad and try Hogwarts, at least for a year, during my school days."

"I wanted Hogwarts all pure blood and a new school built for half blood and Muggle-born wizards," said Phineas. "My Ministry of Magic pointed out that only one in four of my students is a pure blood. They offered to build a smaller all pure blood school but they knew I'd want my pure bloods at Hogwarts. They knew I'd drop may demand. I've seen some powerfully magical half-bloods and even Muggle-borns. I do not lean as heavily on blood purity as I used to but for the sake of family harmony I appear to go along with them. I think some of us must keep up pure blood wizards but the half-bloods and Muggle-borns also belong to the magical community."

"That student has some preconceived notion that if a wizard can speak German, that wizard is a pure blood," said Karkaroff. "He is very much of the old way. I've told him Millions of Muggles speak German. In other countries many of the pure bloods do not speak German."

-OOOOO-

Harry had his parchment out and stopped to take notes. So and ancestor to Igor Karkaroff was Highmaster at Durmstrang during Phineas Black's time of being Hogwarts' headmaster. Phineas Black was questioning the purity of blood concept, at Durmstrang of all places, only to find the ancestor of Igor Karkaroff also questioning the blood purity concept.

It was time for a lunch with Kreacher. Harry prepared an Owl for Hermione. She would surely want to see the contents of the Pensieve. Kreacher prepared Harry lunch and he ate it. They talked like friends. That was a rare report with a House Elf. It was one Hermione would approve of.

-OOOOO-

Harry found it very easy to stop viewing this Pensieve and go back to it. He had found that not all the bad things that had been said about Phineas were true and if anything he had become less bigoted with age.

Ivan Krum entered the office and he and Karkaroff spoke in Bulgarian. Ivan then spoke with Phineas Black in English.

"How is school going?" asked Black.

"It was very good but with Anna gone it's not the same," said Ivan Krum. "I quit the Quidditch team. My play has gotten so poor we are losing games. I cannot do that to my school. I helped get my girlfriend's brother arrested. I had to, he was laughing and Cruciating a helpless Muggle. Why did he do that? He school had to expel him. Were I Professor Karkaroff, I would be forced to do the same. He does not deserve to have Anna for a sister."

"You are performing badly because the woman you love is at Hogwarts," said Phineas. "I'm proposing to bring you to Hogwarts and put you on a Quidditch team, hopefully Slytherin. You'll be sorted just like anyone and whatever house you go into is fine with me even though I selfishly admit I hope it's Slytherin. Anna was sorted to Gryffindor and her brother to Ravenclaw. He's fiercely loyal to her and she to him as brother and sister. She went there to keep her brother out of Azkaban."

"Wolfgang has no objection to you. Come to Hogwarts. We have your transfer papers. If it later become appropriate to return to Durmstrang, after you are at Hogwarts, you are welcome back as long as you have not left your heart at Hogwarts."

-OOOOO-

The scene faded and another scene took place in Phineas's office. Phineas placed sorting cap on Ivan Krum's head and it sent Ivan to Slytherin.

Phineas led Ivan Krum into the Slytherin Dungeon, introduced to his housemates. The Quidditch captain and invited to Quidditch tryouts.

The scene shifted to the Quidditch pitch. Ivan tried for all the positions. He excelled at all of them. He became a Chaser and a backup Seeker. Anna and Wolfgang Grindelwald were in the stands cheering him on.

-OOOOO-

There was a knock on the door. Hermione, Ginny and Ron came and wanted to know about the Pensieve. Harry showed them the thoughts he had viewed.

"How much of Black history is yet to be unveiled?" said Hermione. "We're finding out he was more interesting man than we thought. and what about our ancestors. Mine probably are not in it but you have seen a Professor Karkaroff, a Krum's, a Malfoy, two Grindelwalds and a Weasley. Oh good, Harry, you have taken notes!"

They spent the evening talking about thought in the Pensieve.

-OOOOO-

The next day Bill Weasley came with Fleur and a goblin.

"Harry I think he and I can open a door I could not open," said Bill.

Harry gave Bill the okay. In few minutes he heard a gruff goblin voice, "Yeah, it's goblin magic. That is why you were unable to open this one."

After both performed spells the door was opened. More artifacts were found. Durmstrang Banners hung in the room. It was much like the room with the Phineas Black artifacts.

There was a golden Pensieve in the room. It was engraved "PETRO KARKAROFF".


	6. The Long Life of Petro Karkaroff

The Long Life of Petro Karkaroff

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry and his Bill were astonished at the find of the beautiful gold Pensieve that had belonged to Petro Karkaroff. What memories did it contain? It had something.

Harry again had a day off. He wanted to look into the Petro Karkaroff Pensieve. Harry was astonished at what he found.

-OOOOO-

Petro was in the big courtroom and Igor Kakraroff was fastened to the prisoner's chair. Bartemius Crouch was presiding. It had to be about the time Harry's Parent's were killed.

"Igor Karkaroff you have been brought before the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to answer to charges that you are a Death Eater! Have you anything to say?"

"Sir," pleaded Karkaroff. "I was in Slytherin while I was at school. Why single me out? Is it because I am a Bulgarian. Almost all the Slytherins are Death Eaters. I did not know it was bad, not at first. Then I couldn't get out. Sir, you have no ideas of what has gone on at Slytherin ever since You-Know-Who was a student there. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dippet, before him, had no idea. I didn't agree with them but I cannot believe they would allow what has happened at Slytherin House. Not even Horace Slughorn knows!"

"Unwilling boys are forced to be Death Eaters by their fathers, house mates and even Severus Snape! Professor Dumbledore does not know what crimes are being committed. If he did he would put a much faster stop to this, a lot faster than he defeated the Continental Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald!"

"Mr. Karkaroff you are trying to sell these ideas to this court under the delusion you can get leniency," said Crouch. "We are in an emergency. I have to decrease the loss of life even if a few innocent lives are lost. Your parents and grandfather taught you better!"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I ask for a lifetime sentence at Azkaban! Those in favor! And now those in favor of acquittal. It is an overwhelming majority in favor of conviction!"

"Igor Karkaroff, you will receive life at Azkaban. Dementors, take him away!" growled Crouch.

"What's the matter Albus?" growled Mad-Eye

"I don't like Dementors!" said a slightly younger Dumbledore.

"We sleep peacefully because of them," argued Mad Eye.

"The Dementors cause the Azkaban prisoners to go insane and starve," protested Professor Dumbledore. "They do nothing for the Potter boy. They're vicious creatures. One day they'll turn on us and help Voldemort. I must visit Igor at Azkaban. If there is something going on in Slytherin I must stop it or I'm no better than a Death Eater."

"Voldemort is down, some say he's dead but the Potter Boy is living a terrible life. I don't dare take him out of there. Not only would the Potter boy be in danger but also Petunia and her boy. That hard head she married! He is awful to the boy and terrible to her for taking him in. I guess I'm going to have to talk with Vernon. I've received a terrible intelligence report on him."

"You can't blame yourself Albus," said Mad-Eye. "You'll end up insane. Those boys that become Death Eaters, and that charming Bellatrix Black! I know there is something wrong with her brain but I can't fix it, Albus. All I can do is throw her into Azkaban at the first opportunity. Those Blacks seem to all be deranged. Too much inbreeding for the sake of pure blood."

Petro Karkaroff was walking behind them crying.

"That was my grandson in there. I saw him become a man and now he is condemned to a fate worse than death," said Karkaroff. "Where did our family go wrong?"

"Igor made bad choices but I must investigate what he claimed and if any of it is true, I must put an immediate stop to it. I can't let those boys grow up to be Death Eaters!" said Professor Dumbledore.

The scene faded and Harry took his notes.

-OOOOO-

Harry took his findings to the Ministry of Magic. Petro Karkaroff was the grandfather of Igor Karkaroff and had gone to England as a very old man to escape the Continental Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald. The Blacks had given him a room in their house. His grandson, Igor Karkaroff, finished Hogwarts just before Harry's father started. He was a brilliant Slytherin. Professor Slughorn believed he would do well in life. The professor was partly right.

Igor had gotten mixed up with the Death Eaters despite warnings from his grandfather. Igor Karkaroff was eventually arrested and sent to Azkaban by Bartemius Crouch. Igor was able to regain his freedom with information that sent Bartemius Crouch Jr. to Azkaban. Igor wisely got out of Great Britain and went back to Bulgaria. He became a brilliant Highmaster for Durmstrang.

Shortly after the Conviction of Igor Karkaroff, Petro Karkaroff died of old age and grief. The Blacks sealed his room, hiring a goblin to do goblin magic so a wizard coul not open it unless a goblin assisted him.

_Interesting_ thought Harry.

-OOOOO-

The next weekend Harry Traveled to Hogwarts to learn about the Malfoy boy in the Pensieve. Professor McGonagall was quite astonished.

"Abuse was common at Malfoy Manor until Lucius refused to abuse Draco. It was the one decent thing Lucius did," said Professor McGonagall.

The professor pulled the old record. The abused Malfoy boy had gone to wizarding Australia. There was a prominent, decent Malfoy family there. The Grangers, while they believed the were the childless Wilkins couple adopted their Squib daughter. She was going to the United States learning to practice law before the American magical courts. She planned to come to Britain occasionally but was afraid she'd be hated by the British wizards. When Hermione got her parents she discovered that they had adopted blond Carina Malfoy. In Great Britain she went by Carina Granger. In the United State she was Carina Malfoy.

A whole branch of good Malfoys down under! Life had worked out very well for that Malfoy boy and his descendents.

-OOOOO-

A trip to Bulgaria revealed that Ivan Krum and Anna Grindelwald were married and the ancestors of Viktor Krum. Wolfgang was the grandfather of the notorious Gellert Grindelwald. The family disowned him after he was expelled from Durmstrang.

(A/N) Carina is a brilliant Southern constellation.

Had Bathinda Bagshot not arranged for the port key for Gellert Grindelwald he would have perhaps been arrested and not become the Continental Dark Lord. Harry checked. After the Aurors spoken with Aberforth, a warrant was issued on Gellert but he had escaped by Portkey.

Harry had picked up some history. He compiled what he had found out and kept it a book. He was undecided as whether to publish his findings.

-OOOOO-

Harry went into work. He got another assignment, one that would take him to wizarding America. An American wizard was trying to become a dark lord.

Harry flew to Philadelphia. He was shown an American wizarding magazine.

"Lord Voldemort, Reformer or Mass Murderer?

The British Magical government will tell you Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, was a deranged psychotic killer. Is it the truth? This author has his doubts.

The magical government in Great Britain, called the Ministry of Magic has been corrupt for centuries. Until very recently they used Dementors to guard their wizarding prison, Azkaban, which was perhaps the worst in the world. No one should be subject to a Dementor not matter what they have done.

Hogwarts, though claimed to be the finest of wizarding schools, is inclined to cruel practices. The author has spoken with several wizards who attended there. One was there two years ago as a witch named Delores Umbridge turned that school into a nightmare come true. She was guilty of torturing anyone who disagreed with her boss, the cruel and corrupt Cornelius Fudge.

Fudge came to the United States on occasions and spoke to wizarding audiences. He lied to the American wizards and then he compounded his crime by lying to the American Muggle President. Now by some travesty he lives in the United States.

Hogwarts has always had a policy of issuing detentions for the slightest causes. The most notorious for this is the late Albus Dumbledore. Detentions are handed out at Hogwarts on a regular basis even now by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Professor McGonagall gave a wizard this author spoke with a detention because he could not transform a match stick into a needle.

Many think of Tom Riddle as a reformer against the predominantly pure blood ruling class. Being a half-blood himself, he wanted equality for all wizards.

Riddle succeeded in getting control of the Ministry of Magic for about nine months. The vicious ruling class rebelled against Riddle and caused a civil war. On the night of May second last, the ruling class completed a bloody coup on the grounds of Hogwarts and killed Riddle as mercilessly as they could. His followers, dubbed Death Eaters by the ruling class were rounded up and thrown into Azkaban. The criminals in Azkaban were freed to make room for the Riddle followers and are now committing crimes against wizards and Muggles alike. Anything goes as long as the victim is not associated with the Order of the Phoenix.

Fudge has declined to be interviewed.

As for the Fascist Aurors it is high time they were disbanded. More on this in the next issue."

-OOOOO-

"The Author of this knows he's lying through his teeth!" said Harry. "Still if the American people choose to believe him there is nothing I can do about it. Is he why you have brought me here?"

"I'm special agent Jones, American FBI. I'm a Muggle with a Muggle-born brother. My partner Special Agent Prewitt, is a Squib!" said Agent Jones.

"Are you related to Molly Prewitt Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Yes, there is a line of Prewitt wizards in the United States but I was born a Squib," said Agent Prewitt. "It's too Bad about Gideon and Fabian. I met Molly and Arthur and told then there were still Prewitt wizards, that they just live in the United States. I have three brothers and they are all wizards."

"Harry, we know that article is full of lies but too many American wizards choose to belive otherwise," said Agent Jones. "I know you're upset by the article. Our counterparts are the Philadelphia Wizarding Police, the American Auror Department and the Northwest Wizarding Police from Canada. The problem is American and Canadian."

"Are any other Nations involved?" asked Harry.

"It's worldwide but we and Canada are investigating this movement closely. We were going to take you to New York but we have an urgent meeting in Los Angeles. We will go there first," said agent Prewitt."

They boarded a wizarding train and set of. Harry was enjoying the ride. After two days the train pulled into Wizarding Denver and Harry saw a frightening sight. A crowd of angry young wizards was outside the train. Harry had not seen anything this frightening since the struggles with the Death Eaters.

"GO HOME, HARRY POTTER. WE DON'T WANT WAR HERE. GO HOME NOW ON A MUGGLE PLANE AND WE'LL LET YOU LIVE!" yelled the demonstrators.


	7. On to Los Angeles

On to Los Angeles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N I think a Cruciatus Curse is kinder and less dangerous than a bullet. For that reason Harry uses it.

-OOOOO-

Harry was astounded by what he saw. The agents drew their guns and Harry his wand.

"Don't fire those if you can help it. My wand is more selective and less fatal!" said Harry. "This will really hurt him but he won't have anything to show for it."

Harry pointed his wand at the leader, and older uglier wizard.

"It is better that I Cruciate you than these agents shoot you," said Harry. "_CRUCIO!_"

The wizard screamed and passed out like Amycus Carrow. Many of the others Disapparated. Harry cast a Protego Charm over himself and the Agents. They still had the hard heads to face.

They stepped off the train, guns and wand drawn.

"Ivanov, a renegade from Bulgaria!" said Harry. "He has received the Dark Mark. The rest of you put your signs down and Disapparate or otherwise leave."

The signs dropped and there were many pops as most of the rest of demonstrators Disapparated. Some walked away.

As Ivanov revived the American agents arrested him and turned him over to the Denver Wizarding Police.

"Why did you Cruciate me?" asked Ivanov.

"Would you have preferred Muggle bullets?" asked Harry. "That is what these two agents were about to do. Are you still hurting?"

"No, I'm just going to jail. Why didn't you let them kill me. It's better than Dementors!" protested Ivanov.

"There are no Dementors at Azkaban, nor at Nurremgard!" said Harry.

Ivanov got a relieved look as he was led away.

-OOOOO-

Rita Skeeter remained. "Interview Harry? My readers are going to want to know why you did that. Come on, one tiny interview!"

"Rita, you twist the truth," said Harry. "How did you or those demonstrators know I would be here? That information was not made public. I know; a beetle told you."

"I am now a registered Animagus both here and at home. Your Kingsley and my editor both thought I should register."

"It is still misuse of magic to misuse one's Animagus abilities registered or unregistered. Gentlemen, what are the laws in the United States?" asked Harry.

"The same as in Great Britain," answered agent Prewitt.

"Be careful what you print, Rita!" said Harry "That the Agents and I traveling is not public information. Therefore, until it is made public you are not to print it. Do you happen to know how these wizards found out?"

"I'm not going to answer that!" said Rita.

"Let me tell you, Rita Skeeter!" said Agent Jones. "You will print nothing in the United State unless you wish to face American wizarding prison!"

"Great Britain honors American secret information. America honors British secret information, so you will print nothing in Great Britain!" added Harry.

"Nothing in Canada!" added Agent Prewitt. "Canada honors American and British secret information. I suggest you go back to England and find something else to write about."

Rita Skeeter Disapperated.

-OOOOO-

After a meal Harry and the agents changed their travel plans. They were to go on to Salt Lake City and change to a Los Angeles train. Instead they changed to an El Paso Train and went South to El Paso. They then got on a westbound train to Los Angeles. There was no more trouble.

Rita Skeeter was arrested by Muggle police in Salt Lake City. Her wizarding followers got lost. She disappeared from her cell in the night. Harry easily put the pieces together. He and his friends were expected to travel through Salt Lake but they never arrived. Muggle police had been tipped off by wizards to arrest Rita Skeeter. She had transformed to a beetle in the night and flown away from the jail. Hopefully she would get smart and return to England.

-OOOOO-

Harry and the agents were greeted by the Los Angeles Wizarding Police at the wizarding train station and driven to Parker Center. Inside the Muggle Police station was a wizarding police station complete with a jail.

The Muggle police could not see or enter this part on Parker Center. It had a number of Charms and they were unaware of any of it. Some of the wizarding police also worked as Muggle police and handled Muggle - wizarding matters.

Only the Muggle President knew about it. The Mayor of Los Angeles and governor of California knew nothing. It had worked well.

-OOOOO-

The meeting was that evening. A wizard who looked like a well-groomed Igor Karkaroff presided. He was in fact, Igor Karkaroff, Junior.

"Igor Karkaroff was my father and he is one of the few wizards who scraped off being a Death Eater. It ended up costing him his life. I'm going to turn the Podium over to the man who killed Lord Voldemort. Voldemort killed his parents and my father. I came to the United States. This country is dangerously apathetic. I want Harry Potter to tell you about Lord Voldemort."

Harry took the podium.

"The death of Voldemort was complex. Actually Voldemort killed Voldemort by casting a rebounding Killing Curse at me..."

Harry went on to rehearse the birth of Tom Riddle, his rise to power and his final defeat.

"I will probably spend my whole career chasing Death Eaters. We arrested many of them and threw them into Azkaban after the Battle of Hogwarts. Many fled by Disapparition. Many of those slithered back into society and have not been found. Many are in questionable movements."

-OOOOO-

Viktor Krum followed Harry. He told about being in the Triwizard Tournament and succeeding Igor Karkaroff.

"When Death Eaters killed Igor I was asked to take over at Durmstrang even though I was nineteen. I was going to join the staff and coach Quidditch. I was also going to get some time off for a professional Quidditch career. Some of you may remember me in the Quidditch World Cup. Tom Riddle made me grow up faster and it made many teenaged wizards fight a war and not all of them were Overage."

Agent Prewitt was next.

"My cousins Fabian and Gideon were killed by Death Eaters. You do not want that to start in the United States. Though I am a Squib myself, I have three wizarding brothers. I do not want them to go through what the Hogwarts students went through."

"The Hispanic Chief of the Los Angeles Wizarding Police spoke.

"Death Eaters and other dark wizards are trying to set up the Death Eater Festus Le Strange, brother of Rodolphus Le Strange, brother-in-law to Bellatrix Le Strange, as the dark lord for the United States. We will not have a dark lord in this nation. I have talked with our government and the Muggle President. We are authorized and ordered to terminate Festus Le Strange if we cannot arrest him. There is a price on his head, one million dollars to bring him in dead, two million alive."

Others spoke and the meeting was adjourned. Harry had a day of meetings with the Los Angeles Wizarding Police. They were shocked by the crimes Voldemort and his followers had done. They were even more determined this was not going to happen the United States. Harry was pleased with the firmness of their resolve.

-OOOOO-

Harry got to spend a day in Los Angeles. Most of the Wizards lived among Muggles with the Muggles unaware. A larger part of them were from partly magical families. Some partly magical families had fled to the United States.

It was a warm clear day with the wind blowing the wrong way. The Mountains were spectacular. Toward the east there were giant fluffy clouds on the horizon. They were thunderstorms over the desert to the east. It was quiet for such a large city. Harry visited both Muggle and wizarding stores. He got some souvenirs of his trip.

In one store, Harry saw a wizarding face on Muggle television, "Rodolphus Le Strange has escaped from a special prison here in England. We are offering one million British Pounds for information leading to his recapture. He is believed to be headed to the United States to join his brother, Festus Le Strange, who has a million dollar price on his head. If you see either of these men do not try to apprehend them. Call the hotline please!"

"The Le Strange brothers are believed to have been involved in a bloody battle at a boarding school in the Scottish Highlands, May second last. Students and local residents of the area were caught up in the battle and some lost their lives."

-OOOOO-

Harry went back to his room confused. Should he stay of return home. A lynx Patronus appeared and spoke. "Harry Potter return to the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain. I've said good-bye for you to the agents. Use the International Floo Network."

Harry went to the building that housed the American wizarding government in Los Angeles. It was an old building in Boyle Heights disguised to look like a condemned Muggle building.

He was directed to the international Floo Network grate and told to speak the name of the country and the location.

International Floo powder was blue, not green and it made blue flames. Harry made arrangements to have his baggage sent home, stepped up to the grate, threw the powder and said, "Ministry of Magic, London, England!"

He stepped into the fire-place and felt himself travel past a number of wizarding fireplace and then he was under the Atlantic. There were more fireplaces and suddenly he came out into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He stepped out of the International fireplace and took a lift to his office.

Kingsley was waiting.

"Fast trip home, Potter. Good work. I think you know I called you home because of Rodolphus. He's broken out of Azkaban. I want you and the others to recapture him before he can flee to the United States. Use any force necessary including, if all else fails, the Killing Curse."

"Sir I've never performed the Killing Curse and I don't want to!" protested Harry.

"Harry sometimes an Auror has to kill!" said Kingsley. "I'm having an older Auror teach you that spell at the Auror training facility. Only use it if there is no other choice. If you see Rodolphus Le Strange, letting him get away is not an option. Take him alive if you can. Kill him if you can't. We can't let him join his bother in the States. It would be creating an American Voldemort."

Harry practiced the Killing curse on special dummies at the Auror training facility. He mastered it rather quickly. He hoped he would not have to use it.

-OOOOO-

Back at Twelve Grimmauld Place Harry found another Pensieve the Karkaroff Room. It was Gryffindor red and marked "Sirius Black". Apparently it had been placed in the Karkaroff room after Sirius was arrested. With his heavy-duty he would have little chance to view it. Everyone at the Ministry was putting in extra hours until Rodolphus Le Strange was caught.


	8. The Boyhood of Sirius Black

The Boyhood of Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~oOoOo~

Harry's duty was heavy, extra hours and extra training. He found relaxation with the Sirius Black Pensieve. He examined a memory from Sirius's boyhood.

Sirius had made friends with a sickly little Muggle boy and his mother was furious. She caned him and told him never to associate with Muggles again.

Harry looked for another memory.

Sirius and a girl who could have been Andromeda or Bellatrix were playing wizard chess. Sirius was winning and the girl was upset. He suggested they play another game. The girl liked this idea and Sirius let her win.

Another scene was in Cokeworth.

"It isn't normal, Lily and you're not to do it," said Petunia.

"Why are you angry at her?" asked Sirius. "My friend James and I are like that. We're wizards. Our mums are witches and our dads are wizards."

"Mine parents are ordinary and Tuney is ordinary. Why am I different?" asked Lily.

"You are a Muggle-born witch and that's a good thing. You are going to be pretty. Us pure-bloods will like you anyway. You're special, Lily. Don't cry. James and I will be your friends," said Sirius.

Severus came up and said, "She's mine and you two can have all the pure-bloods!"

"That's up to her!" said James.

Severus doubled up his fist and slugged James. Sirius immediately hit Severus and the two fell to the ground fighting. Lily asked them to stop and they did.

"I'm not sure I want to associate with witches and wizards," said Lily. "I heard they do bad things and enjoy hurting Muggles like Tuney, here."

"There are some like that!" said James. "We send them to Azkaban. My dad catches bad wizards. We Potters think all human beings have the same value. My dad is a good wizard."

An older man walked up.

"James and Sirius be gentlemen and good wizards!"

"Lily, are you afraid because you are Muggle-born?" asked a wizard Harry realized must be his grandfather. "There are some wizards who will despise you for that but ones like my son and Sirius will not. When you are eleven your family will be visited by wizards and you will be invited to attend a special school for witches and wizards. It will be fun and interesting. You'll meet other children like yourself."

"Why must she go to a special school?" frowned Petunia.

"She needs to learn how to control her powers and how to use them for good, and that's what she will be taught. Meanwhile, Lily and Petunia, study hard in your Muggle school."

"I don't have any powers!" lamented Petunia.

"Everyone who lives has powers or they wouldn't be alive," said Harry's grandfather. "Being alive is a power. Making good choices is another. Lily has certain gifts. You have certain gifts. Both of you girls will have the power to become a mother is you choose and if you do your children will be precious. James is precious to me not because he is a wizard but because he is my son."

"What if James couldn't do magic?" asked Lily.

"That could have happened. Such a child is called a Squib. He would still be my son. I'd love him just the same. You'll meet Squibs Lily. Just be nice to them. They want acceptance. We wizards have done poorly with our Squib children, not all of us but too many have. Maybe Lily and Petunia could work together on changing that."

~oOoOo~

Harry's eyes were filled with tears of joy and sadness. Joy for what his grandfather had been and sorrow for what happened with Lily, Petunia and Snape.

"It might have been!" sobbed Harry. He took notes and slept. Tomorrow would be more work. Rodolphus was as slippery as ever. He had to run down a lot of Rodolphus sightings that got him nowhere. That was part of the fortunes of Auror work.

~oOoOo~

Harry visited Hermione who was interning for the department For the Control of Magical Creatures and wanted determined to improve the lot of House Elves.

"I'm concerned about Squibs," said Harry. "Dumping them off to Muggles is not the answer. Have you ever spoken with Mr. Filch about how he feels. He, like Severus Snape made a poor adjustment. You have not been in trouble as much as Ron and I. Have you ever talked to Mr. Filch about life?"

"Very little but it might be good to see him. I've got to check the Scottish Highlands and Hogwarts is there."

That afternoon there was a supposed sighting of Rodolphus in Aberdeen. It was near Azkaban and near Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione drew the assignment of checking it out. They searched Aberdeen for several days and found nothing. On the way back they visited a surprized Mr. Filch.

"We're trying to make good changes, Mr. Filch," said Hermione. "A Squib is like a Muggle-born backwards. We think they are still important and that dumping them into the Muggle world when the only thing they know is Muggles cannot do magic is insufficient. For one thing you see magical things and that can make a Muggle think something is the matter when it is not."

"I had a wizarding father who was very kind and loved me all his life. Mum died when I was a little boy. Dad did magic for me when I needed it. He knew little of Muggles but suggested I make some Muggle friends. He told me to remember they could not see things like the Knight Bus and to act like nothing was happening when I saw those things."

"When dad went, I Professor Dumbledore offer me the caretaker job," said Filch. "Part of that involved taking a lot of detentions. Many of the kids were a lot more arrogant than Harry. Some still are. There is a lot of repair work going on in the Castle. We want it ready on September first."

"You are going have some kids messed up over the war and the Death Eaters. Be understanding," said Hermione.

"Any luck on Rodolphus?" asked Filch. "He scares me."

"He seems to have vanished into thin air," said Harry. "He has a brother name Festus LeStrange and we believe he is going to meet up with him in the United States. We just came back from Aberdeen where he was supposedly sighted."

"Not so far from Azkaban. Suppose that's as far as he's traveled," said Filch. "He knows he has to lay low. If I were him I'd be disguised as a Muggle and travel on Muggle transportation. I would not go directly to the United States. I'd leave from some place like Oslo or Hamburg. I'd fly out going around Great Britain. I'd probably get a ticket, not to the United States, but Toronto or Mexico City. From there I would take more Muggle transportation to what ever city my brother was in. Rodolphus may have been in Aberdeen but I'd bet ten galleons he's on the Continent. Remember he is cunning. I had him for detention a few times. He was a hand full. I did not like to get him. I prefered James or Sirius. They could be a handful but not like Rodolphus."

~oOoOo~

Harry and Hermione returned to London. They told Kingsley about Filche's theory and Kingsley said that would be looked into, that it was very likely. Messages were sent to the various Ministries and Auror departments.

Harry settled into his home and had a good meal cooked by Kreacher.

"Master Harry is troubled," said Kreacher.

"You know about Rodolphus. We are getting nowhere finding him. Did he have a House Elf?" asked Harry.

"Yes, his name is Rudy. He was at the Hogwarts kitchens," said Kreacher.

"Kreacher, go to Hogwarts and find Rudy, Get help if you need and bring him to me," said Harry.

Kreacher was gone with a crack. About fifteen minutes later he and other House Elves Apparated Rudy to Harry's home. Rudy was not a happy Elf.

"Kreacher try to make Rudy tell master's secrets," wailed Rudy.

"Rudy you master, Rodolphus LeStrange is a terrible criminal. He has escaped Azkaban. It is my job to bring him back to Azkaban," said Harry.

"I bound to master and cannot tell his secrets!" said Rudy.

"I'm taking you to Ministry holding. I know you can't help it, Rudy," said Harry.

Harry and the Elves Apparated near the Ministry and Rudy was booked into holding to keep Rodolphus from using him.

~oOoOo~

About an hour later Rodolphus attempted to call Rudy. Rudy tried frantically to get out of Ministry Holding and then began to punish himself. Rudy was stopped from this. He sat in his cell and sobbed.

Rodolphus realized his Elf was in Ministry custody and stopped trying to call him. He cursed and swore. He would have to leave Aberdeen without his Elf. His Muggle disguise had worked well and he had eluded Harry and Hermione. In the morning he was going to Oslo. He would leave Oslo on a Muggle Plane and fly to Toronto. Filch had been right. Rodolphus was fleeing indirectly.

The next day he went to Oslo and got on a Muggle Plane for Toronto. In spite of the alerts the Norwegian Aurors missed him. He was in the air Flying over the Atlantic.

~oOoOo~

Harry looked into the Pensieve again.

"Regulus don't get involved with those Death Eater Boys," said Sirius. "If you get pressure at home come with me to the Potters. His mother was a Black and a Slytherin." offered Sirius.

"Brother you go your way and I'll go mine," said Regulus.

"If you change your mind James' mother will understand and bring his dad around if need be," said Sirius.

The scene faded and was replaced by another.

"James, I've had a letter about Severus Snape. Professor Dumbledore is asking you to be more kind and at least stop persecuting him. You know I won't tolerate you mistreating other boys over their blood status. Lily surely would not be any less impressed. If she won't go with your there's a real pretty and smart Hufflepuff girl named Amelia. She likes you. She is interested in magical law enforcement. So are you. If you are bad to Severus it will hurt your becoming an Auror. James, I don't want to see a letter like this again. Sirius the same goes for you," said Jame's Potter's father.

"Did you know Severus came to Hogwarts knowing more curses than many of the seventh years. He is a greasy kid full of interest in dark magic. I'd probably treat him worse if he were an pure-blood," said Sirius.

"What if he were a Muggle-born?" asked the senior Potter.

"There is no such Muggle-born," asserted James.

"In Azkaban almost all the prisoners are pure-bloods. A few are half-bloods and now there is no Muggle-born there. Professor Dumbledore's father was a half-blood but he should not have been sent there, not for life, maybe six months at the most," said the senior Potter.

"Why was he there?" asked Sirius.

"Some Muggle boys hurt Professor Dumbledore's little sister. In a rage he performed the Cruciatus Curse on the boys and then made sure he had lifted it. Muggle authorities arrested him and turned him over to the Aurors. He would not defend himself. He got life at Azkaban. Albus kept petitioning the Ministry to release his father and told them he would stay at it until his father was free. Even though he was Underage he could argue for a family member."

"The boys found out all about wizards and agreed to keep the Secrecy Statute. When Albus found this out he went to the boys and brought them before the Ministry."

"They freely admitted their guilt and Percival was ordered released. A friend lent Albus the fastest broom in the school. Albus took off from Hogwarts for Azkaban. Albus arrived shouting he had release papers. Percival had just died."

"Albus was nearly destroyed. It was late in his fourth year. He cried half the rest of the year. He almost left Hogwarts. He got into several fights and set some curtains on fire at Gryffindor Tower. That is an untold tale of Professor Dumbledore that will remain untold boys."

The scene faded.

~oOoOo~

The next morning when Harry went to work he was rightaway summoned to Kingsley's of office.

"The Northwest Wizarding Police have reported that Rodolphus LeStrange flew from Oslo to Toronto," said Kingsley.


End file.
